


[内娱][应白]普希金

by soafraid



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 内娱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soafraid/pseuds/soafraid
Relationships: 应白
Kudos: 1





	[内娱][应白]普希金

应岱臻总是会梦到二十岁，那段停留在时间缝隙里好像永远不会褪色的日子。爬山虎被风吹起来的沙沙声摩挲着耳膜，篮球架在水泥地上逐渐拉长了阴影，他骑着自行车，叼着一支棒棒糖，在校园里漫不经心地拐着弯。大老远终于看到了那个人醒目的绿色爱车，而它的主人，在老师终于点头拂袖放过他之后，转身看到自己，咧开大大的笑容，在夕阳金色的余晖里举起精瘦的上臂，挥舞着胜利者的拳头：

陈谦——搞定啦——

明明是靠唇形读出来的语句，在记忆里却犹如洪荒一般响亮。

然后他就醒了。

现在是北京时间凌晨四点，机舱内的广播循环着降落前的注意事项。路过他身边的空乘小姐看他似乎是从梦中惊醒，关切地问他是否需要一杯安神的饮料。他露出了一个疲惫的笑容表示感谢，婉拒了。多年的强制清醒，让他早已戒掉了酒精。

下了飞机，机场出租车内的移动电视滚动播放着那张熟悉的脸。早几天就听说那个人的新剧又引起了收视地震，果然一到国内就避无可避地感受到了这一切。

应岱臻看着片花里和女主拥吻的那个人，心如止水。

窗外，灰白色的天空已经撕开了黑夜。

应岱臻觉得自己算晚熟，最初他甚至分不清自己抱着什么眼光看待对方。喜欢就是喜欢，为什么要去想是哪种喜欢。多费劲。

那个时候，他的世界里只有表演，还有跟最要好的哥们一起打游戏，和其他普通男孩子没有什么两样。

后来有一天，那个人突然毫无征兆地没有返校上课，班主任接到了从医院打来的电话，然后同学们开始七嘴八舌地组织要去看望他。

应岱臻有点恍惚地跟在一群人后面，远远地看到了病床上的那个人。

本来就没几两肉的人仿佛整个都陷入了白色的病床里，被剃掉的胡子下面是一张憔悴的小脸。应岱臻几乎没认出是他。

看到有人来探病了，刚醒来的人硬是扯出一个露齿的莞尔。

应岱臻觉得这个笑比哭还难看。

同学们聒噪地寒暄了几句，就本性难改地开起了玩笑，床上的人嘴贫地说着床位好紧张昨天还睡走廊呢，一堆人挤在病房里扰民了快一个钟头，这才恋恋不舍地告辞而去。

走到楼下，应岱臻一摸口袋，说是手机落在了病房里。

他叫其他人先走，自己回病房取。

回到病房，那个人已经再次睡了过去。

应岱臻走近床边，看到刚才被同学插在床头花瓶里的花束映衬下的脸，比刚才稍显红润了一些。

他听到自己剧烈的心跳声。

他问自己想做什么。

他想看到那个平日里像阳光一样灿烂的笑容，祈祷眼前的人能够不要这样突然消失，他不知道这样的想法为什么让自己心如刀割。

病房里的其他病人发出让人放心的鼾声，应岱臻俯下身的时候，闻到了淡淡的花香。

那个人身体好些了以后，慢慢地回归到了集体生活里，本就是好动的人，天性一旦释放，顽疾也被抛到了脑后。应岱臻看在眼里，也尽量片刻不离。两个人本就关系极好，一开心起来自然什么顾虑都不会有，近乎如胶似漆。

四年的时间一晃眼就过去了，临近毕业，班里的同学几乎都有了工作，那个人却因为身体和多方面的原因，大部分时候依然留在学校。表面上说是享受校园生活到最后一刻，实际上应岱臻知道他比任何人都想赶快实践一下自己所学到的东西。

那时候应岱臻已经忙得不可开交，他外形出众，被不少公司和项目团看中拍戏。他还想着，等毕业演出结束后一定要好好再陪那个人打一把游戏。

结果他们就那样毕业了。

多年没有回北京，也没打算多留，机场的出租车直接送他到了预订的酒店。

扔下行李，洗了个澡出来就已经是早上了，手机上跳出了一连串的弹窗。

自己回来的事情没有事先跟那个人说，反正只要有一个人知道，群里基本上都知道了。

应岱臻刷着屏幕上吵吵闹闹的对话框，却始终没有见到那个人出现在群里。

可能是还在熬夜拍戏吧，那个人有拍戏时绝不碰手机的习惯。

倒了一杯咖啡回来，有人在群里插了一句：老白最近失恋呢，别叫他了吧。

他动作一滞。

那个人读书时就是受欢迎的存在，在男孩堆里惹眼的话，在女孩那里自然不会受冷落。本来就不是什么母胎SOLO的单纯少年，但是每一次恋爱都会认真对待。毕业前夕那一场失恋，让那个人难过了好久。应岱臻知道他一旦用情至深，就不会轻易放弃，如果到了要离别的地步，说明真的无法挽回了。

也正因为如此，入行一年后，当得知那个人在剧组有了新的恋情，倒也没感到意外。

自然是需要有个人陪在怕寂寞的他身边。

应岱臻那时候想得很简单，只要能默默地爱着他就好了，那个人喜欢女人，自己一开始就不会有机会，自然也就不会有任何期待。或许若干年后，会有一个值得自己开口的机会，但是他仍然希望那一天不会到来，因为那可能就是自己停止爱他的时候。

毕业后两个人各忙各的，应岱臻到处飞剧组、飞电影节，也渐渐地成为了那一届比较成功的模范毕业生，每次回母校都要被班主任拎出来夸一番。相反的，那个人身体依然不是很好，又做了一次手术，因此工作也很少接，知名度也小得多。好在家里也不缺他这口饭，生活压力不算大。每次小聚，应岱臻从他嘴里听到最多的还是想要去旅行。

去北欧一直是那个人的梦想，最早是在澡堂里听他说起，没想到一念就是那么多年，而那个人想要结伴去旅行的对象，也从他这个室友，变成了女友。

旅行终究还是没能实现，因为那个人到底也红了。

虽然是网剧，但是那一年的确让他小爆了一阵。看得出他很开心自己得到了认可，应岱臻知道他为了这份工作付出了不曾有过的勇气和努力。

年底，剧集还拿了奖，为了替他庆祝，应岱臻叫上几个哥们喝了一顿。

结果当天晚上，一群人东倒西歪地在应岱臻的住处酩酊大醉。

入夜以后，应岱臻叫车把其他人先送了回去，只留下那个抱着沙发说胡话的人，应岱臻不放心，就干脆留他过夜了。

收拾桌子的时候，那个人的手机频繁发出提示音，好像是新发的微博又引来了一群新粉的评论，应岱臻想起自己那个几乎成了半个宣传博的微博，打算一会儿再去给他点个赞。

待到夜深，应岱臻整理完一切，听到沙发上的人在迷迷糊糊地喊他的名字。

他浅笑着，走过去想要把他扶起来，拖到客房里去睡觉。

握起对方细细的手臂，他听见那个人在说：

陈谦，我冷。

他想起那并不遥远的校园生活，有一天那个人在宿舍里发着高烧，自己下课后给他带了吃的喝的，甚至还有几本带颜色的杂志，被那个人从被窝里探出涨红的脸怒斥了好几分钟，结果最后是两个人一起翻阅了那些杂志。

半夜里睡得似梦非梦，听见他在对面床喊陈谦陈谦小爷我冷，于是也不顾会不会传染，就干脆抱着被子挤进了同一个被窝。

他永远也不会忘记那个人在自己怀里看似高大实则能够蜷缩成一小团的样子。

他一直以为自己对于眼前这个人来说，并不是什么独具意义的存在，分开的话痛苦的应该只有自己。

可是，如果那个人需要自己的话……

眼前突然泛起一阵又一阵的晕眩感，像是刚才明明已经被压制下去的醉意突然翻涌上来，劫持了自己的意志力。应岱臻觉得手心里的温度滚烫，他放开那个人，一只手撑住沙发的边缘，像当初在病床前一样，俯下身，做出了同一个禁忌的举动。

那个人嘴唇的触感和记忆里一样柔软，点燃了应岱臻身体里从未任其萌芽过的冲动，他粗重地喘着气，将身下的人牢牢地堵在沙发里，一路将吻滑落到了对方下巴、脖子，甚至锁骨上。不知道是客厅里的时钟声大，还是自己的心跳声大，应岱臻只觉得两者都在催促自己赶快到下一步、再下一步……

手指摸到那个人薄薄的腰肢时，肘部撞翻了桌子上刚洗好的杯子，落到大理石地板上发出了碎裂的响声。

声音不大，不足以让睡着的人清醒，却唤回了丢失理智的人一线魂魄。

自己在做什么。

应岱臻从沙发边倒退开几米，站在远处看着自己颤抖的双手。

他差点犯下了会毁掉两个人关系的错误。

那么多年来，他一直以为自己无欲无求，因为他对其他男人没有丝毫想法，所以从来不把自己当作那一边的人看待。他甚至还可以毫无负担地跟女演员演吻戏、大尺度戏。他以为一辈子这样就可以了，欲望并不是无法控制的东西，不是吗？

而此时此刻他知道自己错了。

他托住自己的额头，蹲下身，张大嘴，用力压抑着自己的哭声。

已经不能够留在那个人身边了吗……

他用令人瞠目结舌的速度推掉了后续找上门的工作，卸载了微博，退回到一个素人的位置。然后整理了大部分行李，借口说父母让他暂时离开演艺圈，不由分说便消失在了这个刚为他铺上红毯之路的世界。

离开的那天是除夕，停机坪不远处的夜空上，燃起的烟花倒映在飞机的舷窗上，在他乌黑的眼底炸了开来。

后来那个人陆陆续续又有大热的作品，人气也比当初的自己有过之而无不及，但是他再也没有公开出现在他身边。依然有保持联系，依然是好哥们，但是他戒了酒，再也不敢回忆那个醺然之夜。

到北京差不多一周，跟其他人都聚了一轮，那个人终于结束了工作。

虽说戏是杀青了，但是人也没闲下来，得知应岱臻回来，那个人本来想带他回自己公寓，结果当天经纪人说还有个杂志采访，抽不开时间回去，于是只能把应岱臻叫到工作室来叙旧。

应岱臻并不介意，在任何地方对他来说结果都一样。

那个人走进来的时候，头发上还夹着一个发夹，说是造型师必须让他提前三个小时就定型，不然到时候头发不好弄。他无奈地吐槽着，没有上妆的脸上还有无法让人忽视的疲惫感。

应岱臻并不觉得有恍如隔世的感觉，事实上他也没有刻意去拒绝那个人的消息，这些年那个人经历了什么他都知道。从认识他第一天开始，应岱臻见证了他的蜕变，也见证了自己一路蜿蜒的心境。

那个人见到他心情很好，两个人又是拥抱又是击掌，你一句我一句没目的地漫谈着，大部分时候都是那个人在说，应岱臻知道他也只有面对着不让他有负担的人才会这样话痨。庆幸自己至今仍然是对方最亲密的人之一。

末了，应岱臻看到他放在桌上的手机屏幕亮了起来，屏保上的情侣照让两个人的视线都停驻了。

那个人尴尬地笑笑，把手机放回兜里，他看出应岱臻询问的目光，故作潇洒地说着没事没事，这些年聚少离多，多少也预料到了。

可是你还爱她吧，应岱臻一针见血地打断他，你从来不是先变心的那一方。

对方靠在椅子上低头玩着手指沉默了一会儿，依然维持住了那个轻松的笑容，说，这也是没办法的事情。

应岱臻眼皮一跳，以为变的只有自己，谁想眼前这个他以为永远不会变的人，也在他不知道的时候改变了。

两个人突然就停止了对话，那个人抬头看了一眼时钟，你要不多坐一个小时吧，采访就在隔壁，很快的，结束了我们出去涮一顿。

小白，我这次回来，是有事情要告诉你。

那个人愣了一下，眼睛笑成弯弯的月牙，什么事儿啊那么神秘，等一等，咱们吃饭的时候慢慢聊，阿？说着一边站起来一边系上了西装纽扣。

白子。

走到门口的人停下了动作，但是没有转身。

白子，我要结婚了。

应岱臻被那个人匆匆离开的背影留在会客室里，独自回忆着刚才对那个人坦白的一切。

他说得很快，不确定那个人是否理解了自己的意思。

他是有点急了，若不是被那个人分手的态度刺激到，或许他也不会那么快全盘托出自己的一切。

虽说迟早要讲，倒也因为自己的冲动，后怕出一手心的冷汗。

他想象过这一刻很多年。那个人会问他对象是谁呀，我认识不认识呀。他说还没决定呢，但是打算去见相亲对象了。对方会说臭小子还没决定就来报告了，是否对自己太过自信。然后自己会告诉他，因为我决定不爱你了。

Silently and hopelessly I loved you.

我想要学着去爱别人了，白宇。

应岱臻微微颤抖着舒出一口气，起身，打开门，望了一眼隔壁采访间的门，打算就这么离开。

走到下一级楼梯的时候，听到身后突然响起骚动声，他回过头，看到年轻的工作人员急冲冲地从采访间的门内出来，对着手机大声报备这边是哪条街哪一号。接着他听见采访间里传出经纪人慌乱的叫唤：白老师！白老师你没事吧！你们，快！把窗户打开！

他心脏猛地一抽，转身跑到采访间门口。

那个人半跪在地上，捂着胸口，涨红了脸，似乎是缺氧一般慌乱地用力呼吸着。

应岱臻脑子里立刻浮现出复发两个字，他冲过去握住那个人冰冷的手指，懊悔不已。

好在急救车到达医院后，医生说只是劳累过度导致的心肌缺血，再加上本来肺部也有旧疾，叮嘱他要好好休息，这种时候千万不要情绪过于激动。

今时不同往日，那个人一出事，消息就传得沸沸扬扬了，虽然公司阻止了一些信息的发散，但是熟人差不多都知道了。一顿手忙脚乱过去，应岱臻留到了最后。

踏入单人病房的那一刻，他感觉时空重叠了。

病床上的人并没有睡着，而是看着窗外的群楼发呆。应岱臻走到床边站定，对方回过头来看着他。

要回去了吗？

是的。

那个人瞳孔一颤，低头露出了然的表情。

应岱臻曾经以为自己很了解眼前的人，所以他试图从对方身上读出自己熟悉的东西。但是此时此刻却发现失败了。他花了许多年，来让自己避免成为对方困扰的存在，甚至不惜离开他，削弱自己会对他构成的一切影响。但是如今，他还是没能阻止这样的结果，即使这已经是最好的结局了。因为他错误地估算了一切。那个人会因为自己而动摇，那是他从来不敢想象的。

自己变了，那个人也变了。

原以为任凭时光流逝，你我必定始终如一；结果原来时空可以复刻，而人却再也找不回过去的样子。

相看无言了一会儿，那个人没有说让他多留几天之类的客套话，幽幽地转移了话题。

你还记得我们上学的时候，我住院的那一次吗？你跟其他同学来看我，结果落了手机在我床头，我想着一会儿你回来找，我就装睡吓你一跳。

那个人泛红的眼眶从应岱臻震惊的表情上收回视线，再次投向窗外。

结果倒是我被你吓了一跳。

是恶作剧吧，我当时想着，这么一想，就骗了自己十几年。

对不起，陈谦。

为我多年来的逃避道歉。

对不起，谢谢你。

我并没有错过你，你依然是我生命之书里重要的一笔，但愿上帝保佑你，有个人也会像你爱我那样爱你。

多年后，雷克雅未克。

胖胖的花店老板看着蹲在一边挑了半天花的客人，终于忍不住用英语开口，帅哥，你再挑下去心上人都要跟别人跑了。

漂亮的亚裔男子抬起头哈哈大笑，一边掏出钱包付款，一边回头看了一眼站在远处的人，对老板说，放心，他这次可跑不掉。

老板随着他的目光，看到另一个黑发男子戴着墨镜站在马路对面。捧着花的人一路小跑过去，对方露出似乎有点无奈的表情。随后两人相拥离去，消失在人来人往的港口。

END


End file.
